You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone
by Jade Tsunami the Dolphin Queen
Summary: Sango and Miroku's bond is tested when a new member of the shard seeker's arrives, a demon exterminator just like Sango, but is he really who he says he is? and what of Naraku's evil doings?
1. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer, I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters, so please don't sue me!  I beg you pleeeeeease!  This is based on the anime, I know that in the manga things are different, Kilala= Kirara as an example, but I've only read a few graphic novels and I feel more comfortable writing the style of the anime.  Please no flames.Ok, enough groveling to people I don't even know, so here's the fic!

            Naraku chuckled evilly as he watched the band of travelers walking forward through the forest.  He was perched on a thick tree branch, downwind of Inu-Yasha's keen nose.  He was still recovering from the wound Kagome had given him from her arrow, but he was still as cunning as ever.  Naraku had his own evil plans for every one of the shard seekers.  Inu-Yasha… the half demon, he would pay, and so would his love Kagome.  Even though, they themselves hadn't expressed their feelings, Naraku as well as almost anyone else, could see that they clearly cared for one another deeply.  Naraku relished in the thought of seeing the look on Inu-Yasha's face as Kagome lay dieing a slow torturous death in his arms.  That death Naraku would see to, as well as Inu-Yasha's.  Shippou and Kilala would both have shards of the sacred shikon jewel embedded in their bodies, and made his slaves.  He would harness their power and use it for his evil purposes.  Naraku turned his eyes toward the monk.  Miroku.  Naraku looked forward to the lecherous monk's death most of all.  His bloodline would end, Naraku vowed to himself that he would see to it.  Just then, Miroku reached over to grope Sango's but, before she herself slapped his hand away right before it would have touched her.  

            "Sango…"  Naraku whispered.  The beautiful demon exterminator.  _She's brave, loyal, kind and beautiful_.  Naraku thought to himself.  "Think I'll keep her around, for my own lust and desires, and then when she's too worn out to be of any pleasure to me anymore, I'll imbed a shard in her, and make her my slave, just like her brother.    

The wind blew against his face, raising his baboon skin up a bit, revealing the hidden little warrior under his robe.

            "Well Kohaku, shall we have a little fun with your sister?"  Naraku smirked.  Kohaku nodded, his face expressionless and distant.  His memories had been erased, so he felt nothing toward the stranger Sango, who looked a lot like him and seemed to know him.  Kohaku didn't even seem to be alive.  Just an empty shell devoid of thought or emotion.  Only one thing ruled his actions, his master Naraku's orders.  They both sat in silence as the band of shard seekers stopped to rest.

            Miroku rubbed his now red hand in effort to stop the stinging.  Sango had slapped him a bit hard this time and it was usually his face, he hadn't expected her to slap his hand.

            "Well Miroku, if you didn't try to grope Sango every three minutes, she wouldn't have to hit you all the time!"  Kagome scolded as she leaned her bike against a nearby tree.

            "Yeah Miroku, what's so great about Sango's butt anyway?"  Shippou put in, sitting atop Kagome's shoulder.

             "That is not for children to know, and in my defense, it's not every three minutes."  Miroku answered, casually leaning his staff against a tree and seating himself.

            "Feh, more like every two minutes lecher."  Inu-Yasha sneered.

            Sango didn't say anything; she just had an angry expression on her face.  Kilala perched on her shoulder and nuzzled Sango's cheek.  She set her boomerang down and sighed.  Sango's gaze softened as she looked toward Miroku.  

Over the short time they had known each other, Sango had grown quite close to Miroku.  She felt a sort of kindred spirit with him.  Both of them had scores to settle with Naraku, and both of them felt a bit lonely, like something was missing from their lives.  Sango had often seen Miroku looking at his right hand, contemplating his fate.  How isolated and fearful he must feel with each new day.  Never knowing if he would die the next day, or complete his mission in life.  

She had been so terrified when the mantis demon had made the void in his hand wider.  Sango couldn't bare the thought of losing the lecherous monk.  Then she would really be alone in the world.  No one understood how that felt except for Miroku.  Even though he drove her crazy half the time.  Though she could never tell him her feelings.  Sango was sure that Miroku felt nothing for her but lust. _ Why does he have to do that to me?_  She thought to herself.  _Every time I think we start to get a little closer to each other, he always has to ruin the moment by grabbing me!  Oh that pervert make's me so angry!  _The angry scowl on her face soon returned.

Miroku glanced over at Sango and winced at her furious expression.  He hadn't meant to make her that angry.  "If she only knew…"  He murmured to himself.  Miroku felt something when he was with Sango.  Something that stirred within his heart and not in his loins.  He used the groping to keep Sango from thinking he cared about her more deeply than she thought.  And to keep her from letting her guard down and getting too attached.  Miroku wished he could just take Sango into his arms.  To hold her, kiss her, to tell Sango just how much he loved her.  But… in reality, Miroku knew it could never be.  For now anyway.  

His mission had to come first, for everyone's sake.  Miroku didn't know what the future would bring.  Would the void in his right hand consume him?  Or would he die by Naraku or some other hell spawned demon.  He couldn't, no wouldn't let Sango suffer more grief than she had already.  Miroku loved Sango too much to do that.  If Naraku ended up being defeated, and the wind tunnel completely gone, then he would be free to share his feelings with Sango.  Until then, if she grew tired of his antics and tried to move on with someone else…he would just have to accept that and try to move on with his own life…Without Sango.  He shuddered even thinking about such a life.  Sango meant so much to him.  Miroku closed his eyes in deep thought.

Naraku raised an eyebrow.  "So the monk and the demon exterminator have feelings for one another eh.  How delightful it will be for me to steal the monk's lover.  That will make him suffer far worse, and then I will kill him."

Naraku wrapped one arm tightly around the young boy and leapt into the sky.  "Come Kohaku, you will help me prepare."  He said.  Kohaku nodded as they flew back to Naraku's castle.

"Come on lets get going!"  Inu-Yasha cried out.

"Inu-Yasha, a moment to rest please.  We are weary and in need of a longer break than you."  Miroku answered.

"We're waisting time just sitting here!  There are plenty more shikon shards to be found and we won't find them just laying around!"  Inu-Yasha barked back.

"Look at me! I'm Inu-Yasha.  I'm big and strong and I have a loud mouth!  I like to watch Kagome bathe at the hotsprings!"  Shippou cried transforming into Inu-Yasha and sticking out his tongue and howling.

Inu-Yasha wasn't amused in the slightest, so he hit the little kitsune over the head, making him transform back into his true form, with a huge bump on the head.  

"SIT BOY!"  Kagome cried angrily. 

Inu-Yasha promptly fell face first to the ground.  "What did you do that for!  He started it!"  Inu-Yasha growled, pointing at Shippou.

"He hit me on the head Kagome…!"  Shippou whined/cried.  

"Well Shippou, you shouldn't have made fun of him like that, you know how his temper gets."  Kagome chided the little fox demon.

"I'm sorry."  Shippou apologized.

"It's ok Shippou."  Kagome smiled and hugged Shippou.  Then she stood up and walked closely to Inu-Yasha.  "And as for you Mr. Mind in the gutter, how dare you spy on me at the hot springs!"  Kagome cried angrily.

"I didn't!  There's nothing worth spying over!"  Inu-Yasha yelled back.

"What does that mean?!"  Kagome countered.

"I didn't mean it that way!"  Inu-Yasha shouted back.

"SIT!"  Kagome screamed.  And once again Inu-Yasha found himself face first in the dirt.

"There is just no way to win with that girl…"  Inu-Yasha growled to himself.  Shippou grinned impishly and stuck out his tongue at Inu-Yasha, trying to goad him on.  Inu-Yasha had eaten enough dirt that day, and knew better than to react to what Shippou was doing.

Miroku and Sango laughed quietly together.

"They never stop do they?"  Sango asked the monk.

Miroku shrugged.  "We would lose the entertainment if they did."  He answered her, amusement lacing his voice.  Miroku smiled warmly at Sango, who slowly returned it.

"Come on you two lets get a move on!"  The angry Inu-Yasha ordered.  

"Oh alright Inu-Yasha."  Sango sighed, exasperated.      

            Miroku leaned against the tree and stood up.  He frowned and narrowed his eyes.  "I sense a fowl aura in the air."

            "Yeah, and I smell Demon!"  Inu-Yasha growled, putting his hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  Sango quickly changed into her demon slaying suit, away from Miroku's peaking eyes, and grabbed her boomerang.  Kilala stood beside her, ready to transform if necessary.  

            "Dddo you think it's a really bad demon?"  Shippou asked shakily.

            "I don't know Shippou, when it comes out in the open, I'll see if it has a sacred jewel shard inside it."  Kagome answered.  She got out her bow and arrows from the bike basket.  

            A loud roar pierced through the forest as an enormous dragon demon made its way toward the shard seekers.  

            "Oh no!"  Sango cried.  "That's a dragon demon, their thick as metal scales practically make them invulnerable to attack!"

            "So what, it still won't protect him from this!"  Inu-Yasha smirked.  "Tetsusaiga!"  Inu-Yasha cried, leaping into the air as the sword transformed and slashing at the Dragon's arm.  The dragon roared and began spewing fire left and right.  "Inu-Yasha held onto the sword with all his might.  It vibrated in his hand and hadn't even phased the dragon one bit.  _Didn't even scratch it!   Inu-Yasha thought.  __I'll have to try using the wind scar..._

Kagome looked all over the Dragon's body, searching for any sign of a jewel shard.  "There, I see it!  A jewel shard embedded in its forehead!"  Kagome cried_._

"Kilala!"  Sango shouted.  She and Kagome mounted the now transformed cat demon and soared high into the sky.  "Let's hit the jewel shard together Kagome!"  Sango cried out.  Sango hurled the giant boomerang over her head just as Kagome took out one of her arrows and shot it with her bow.  The shard was knocked out of the dragon's forehead by the force of the boomerang and the arrow.  Shippou quickly caught it and ran away in terror.

The dragon roared in anger as it shrank down a third of the size that it just was, but it was still a formidable enemy.

Kagome saw that the fires were small, but spreading rapidly and they needed to be put out or else the whole forest would burn down to ash.  "We have to put those fires out somehow!"  Kagome exclaimed.  

Sango nodded.  "There's a village not far from here, they must have a well with buckets for us to use!"  She suggested pointing to the west.  "Kilala!"

Kilala roared in agreement and flew as fast as she could toward the west.

  Inu-Yasha focused his thoughts on seeing the windscar and targeting the dragon.  Meanwhile, Miroku was hastily undoing his rosary beads just in case that didn't work and he had to use the wind tunnel as a last resort.

Just then, the dragon made an ear piercing scream and fell over.  It was pretty random, considering that neither Inu-Yasha nor Miroku had used their special attacks.

"What in seven hells happened here?"  Miroku asked, putting the rosary beads back in place.

"I smell metel…"  Inu-Yasha said, nose to the ground near the dragon.  Suddenly, four Chinese throwing stars flew out of the dragon's body and began slicing it up.  

"Are those things possessed or something?"  Shippou asked, climbing onto Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't sense any demon possessing them…  But… I sense something else…coming this way.  And I don't like the feel of it."  Miroku answered, tightening his grip on his staff.  "Prepare yourself Inu-Yasha, something else is out there."  Miroku warned.

"Feh, you just worry about yourself monk, I'll be fine."  Inu-Yasha retorted.

"Ooooh, I wish Kagome, Kilala and Sango were back with us!"  Shippou said with a shiver.

A lone figure came strolling down the path.  He muttered a single word and the throwing stars flew out of the dragon's backside and came spinning back into the man's gloved hands.

"What new enemy is this?"  Miroku murmured to himself.

Bum bum bum!  Dramatic cliffhanger!  Stay tuned for chappie 2!!


	2. A new alliance

                Sango and Kagome rode into the clearing where Inu-Yasha and Miroku stood.  Kilala landed and transformed back into her smaller form.  "We put out the fires with the help of the local villagers."  Kagome said, stepping near Inu-Yasha.  

            "What happened here?  The dragon is slain!"  Sango exclaimed, looking at the corpse, or what was left of the dragon demon.

            "I was just about to kill the thing with my wind scar when these throwing stars came at it."  Inu-Yasha said.

            Miroku gestured to the approaching figure.  "He slew the dragon demon with those stars; I'm sensing an evil aura and fear that he may be a new enemy."  

            "But, if he killed the dragon he can't be that bad can he?"  Kagome asked.

            The stranger was close to the group now and threw aside his cloak.  Everyone gasped.  He was dressed in the same kind of armor as Sango, only it was golden and black, instead of pink and black.  He was tall and had a full head of long black hair that he kept in a braid with three strands of bangs in the front.  His face was tan and his eyes were of the deepest dangerous blue.  His armor was stained from travel and he looked a bit weary himself. 

            "He's got a demon exterminators outfit on, could he be another demon exterminator?"  Kagome wondered out loud.

            "Well, he did just kill that dragon demon, he must be."  Shippou answered her.

            "Indeed I am milady.  I am a demon exterminator from a village far away."  The stranger said in a silky sexy voice that sounded like a combination of Seshomeru's and Nakraku's.  He kneeled before Kagome and took her hand in his and kissed it.  Kagome blushed furiously and took her hand away.

            Inu-Yasha looked like he was about to kill the guy but kept his temper.  "And who the hell are you?"  Inu-Yasha growled.

            "Pardon my lack of manners my name is Akira."  The man said and bowed.  

"Nice to meet you Akira, my name's Kagome and this is Inu-Yasha."  Kagome smiled and said.

"Feh."  Inu-Yasha growled and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Don't mind Inu-Yasha, he's just rude."  Kagome said frowning at the half demon.  "This is Miroku and Shippou."  She said, gesturing to the little kitsune and the monk.

"And I am Sango and this is my loyal friend Kilala."  Sango said and began petting Kilala who was on her shoulder.

"You?  You are the one called Sango?"  Akira asked.  She nodded.  Akira fell to his knees and bowed deeply to her.  "I've heard many a tale about your expertise in demon slaying and your incredible beauty; never in my lifetime would I dream to see just how true those tales were."  He took Sango's hand in his and kissed it like he did Kagome.  

Sango blushed.

Miroku glared at Akira and looked away and said nothing.  "Now that the demon is slain and the shard collected we should be on our way now.  Thank you for your help Akira."  Miroku said, beginning to walk forward.

"He's right; we have a long day ahead yet."  Sango said, shouldering her giant boomerang.  "Our quest must continue."

"I too am on a quest, and must continue on my way.  I bid you farewell."  Akira said bowing.  "As long as the demon Naraku is alive, my life will be dedicated to slaying him."

Miroku raised an eyebrow.  "You wish to kill the demon Naraku?"  Akira nodded.

"What do you have to do with Naraku?"  Inu-Yasha growled.

Akira sighed.  "I was away demon slaying from my village, and when   
I came back after a successful kill and my village was gone.  It was burnt to the ground and all the people murdered.  It reeked of a demon and lo and behold a demon like man in a white baboon skin was sitting atop one of the burned down roofs holding my mother in his arms.  He was violating her and I tried to fight him with my weapon of choice, my throwing stars.  But he was too powerful for me and killed my mother right in front of me.  Then he began laughing at me as I bled from many wounds, too weak to move.  His laughter haunts me every day and he told me his name was Naraku and I would remember that one hateful name for all eternity for what he did to my village and my mother."

Akira made a fist and anger showed on his face.  Sango helped him up and put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  "Naraku has tainted each of our lives in one way or another.  He killed my father and also ravaged my village and has my little brother Kohaku under his control."  Sango told him.  

Akira took her hands in his.  "Please then Lady Sango, let me join your party and together we can hunt down that foul demon and wipe him out of existence!"

Miroku looked at Akira suspiciously; he still had a bad feeling about him.  "Are you not journeying in a different direction Akira?"  Miroku asked, clenching his staff in his hands.

"Come on Miroku what are you talking about.  We're collecting jewel shards remember, Naraku's going to eventually come to us."  Shippou said.  Miroku frowned.

"Besides, Akira would be useful in a fight."  Inu-Yasha said.

"Then it's settled let's get going."  Kagome said and the group began continuing on.  Kagome once again rode her bike with Shippou riding in the basket.  Inu-Yasha walked beside her and Sango and Akira right behind them.  Miroku frowned and brought up the rear. He still had an unsettling feeling about the man, even though he proved friendly and helpful.  

"There's something about that man…"  Miroku murmured to himself.  He narrowed his eyes as he watched Akira bend down and pick up a wild red rose and tenderly set it behind Sango's ear.

"Not as beautiful as you of course my lady."  Akira commented.

Sango found herself blushing again began asking Akira some questions.  "So your village practiced the art of demon slaying like my own did."  

"Yes, my village trained its children at a very early age to practice demon slaying.  Each demon exterminator had their own weapon of choice.  As you have seen, mine are the throwing stars under a magical enchantment.  I throw them with accuracy and control them with my mind once they find their targets.  Once I say the word Fukki (Japanese word for return) they return to my hands."

"Wow, wish I could do that with my arrows."  Kagome said in awe.  

"The hour is growing late, we should find some place to stay for the night."  Miroku put in, watching as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  He knew what that meant.  Miroku would fake sensing a strange aura, offer to exorcise the offending fake demon and earn them free food and a dry place to sleep.  And then probably, something during the night would attack them for real, Inu-Yasha would defeat it with a little help from Sango and Kilala, and occasionally Miroku and Kagome.  Shippou would cower in fear and if Myouga were around, the flea would do the same.  In the end, it was always the same.  Miroku would be given the credit and he would mysteriously get several gifts and angry lords at their heels.  To Inu-Yasha, it was becoming redundant.  Besides, he preferred sleeping out doors any day and couldn't understand why the full humans needed to be indoors so much.

"Feh, humans…"  Inu-Yasha grunted.  "I'd rather sleep in a tree, but no no every night we have to go out of our way to find a place to stay instead of hunting more for the shards."

"Inu-Yasha who are u talking to?"  Shippou asked, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Huh?"  He asked and blinked.  He looked over at Kagome and Sango who were still talking with Akira, Miroku was looking off in a different direction with a not to pleasant look on his face.  Inu-Yasha growled.  "Hey!  Were you even listening?!"  He yelled at them.  They didn't even look his way.

"Come Inu-Yasha, I'll see to getting us accommodations."  Miroku said, putting his hand on Inu-Yasha's  shoulder.

Inu-Yasha sighed and nodded.  "What's it gonna be this time Miroku?  A snake demon?  A rat one?  Or are you going to get creative with your lies today?"

Miroku didn't even answer, he seemed distracted and distant.  Inu-Yasha followed his gaze back to where the girls and Akira had stopped to rest.  "What's your problem Monk?"

Miroku gripped his staff even tighter and answered the half demon.  "Nothing Inu-Yasha, it is none of your concern."  Inu-Yasha shrugged and looked at Shippou who looked just as clueless as he did.

A while later, the shard seekers were nestled comfortably in the spare room of a noble's house.  Just like all the other times, Miroku had gotten them places to stay before, he did the same this time, placing his fake scrolls over the doorways of the house and performing his version of an exorcism.  

 "I hope you find the food and bedding all to your liking."  The beautiful serving maid said as she entered with trays of food and tea.  "If there is anything else you desire, my lord bid me grant it."

"Thank you good lady.  If I may ask for one more thing."  Miroku said, getting up and taking her hands in his.

"Here we go…"  Kagome said blandly.

The woman blushed and began edging away.  "Yes…?"  She asked.

"Will you do me the great honor of bearing my child?"  Miroku asked.

Sango took her boomerang and whacked him over the head with it, took him by the ear and dragged him back down to the ground in a sitting position.  The woman hastily walked away.

"You'd think by now he would have learned."  Shippou commented.  

"You mean he has done that before?"  Akira asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah, he does it all the time."  She answered him.  "And he gets pretty much the same reaction every time.

  Akira shook his head as Miroku began rubbing the sore spot on his head.  "Lechery and lieing do not bode well in the eyes of Bhudda.  Where is your honor master monk?  Or have you any to speak of?"

Miroku quietly sipped his tea and didn't answer.

"A woman is a sacred being and should always be treated with love and respect."  Akira went on.  

"You could really learn something from Akira Miroku."  Inu-Yasha sneered.

"This being from a guy who has a thing for dead girls…"  Kagome commented.

Inu-Yasha face faulted.  "You keep Kikyo outta this!"  Inu-Yasha yelled at her.

"Miroku has honor Akira."  Sango said to everyone's surprise.  He shows mercy in battle and looks out for the innocent.  It is just in the bedroom where he falters.  We are not all perfect and Bhudda knows that and forgives."

Miroku looked at Sango who returned his gaze until it was broken.

Akira smiled and bowed to her.  "You are quite right my lady.  Such wisdom coming from you fills my heart.  And I apologize.  Forgive me Master Monk; I should not have questioned your morals. 

Miroku didn't answer; his gaze was still fixed upon Sango, not believing she had actually defended him.

Sango blushed again, at Miroku because he was staring at her.  She quickly averted her eyes and focused on her food and tea, not looking up at anyone, not meeting anyone's eyes.  Kilala nuzzled Sango's hand and Sango felt a little bit better.

Everyone went to sleep for the night, except for Miroku.  When he was content that Sango was asleep, Miroku silently moved over to where Sango lay and stared deeply at her peaceful sleeping face.  He calmly and ever so lightly began stroking her back and moving a strand of her bangs away from her face.

Sango sighed and smiled.  "Miroku…"  She murmured ever so softly in her sleep.

Miroku was shocked by Sango for the second time that day.  Was she really happily dreaming of him?  "Sango."  He whispered and bent down slowly, giving her a soft gentle kiss on the cheek.  She blushed and smiled yet again.

Miroku felt like the earth would split at his feet.  While she slept, Miroku could express his love without her knowing it, keeping her safe.  Moments like this were rare in his life and Miroku wouldn't trade them for anything, save the feeling of Sango in his arms.  The moment didn't last long.  Miroku found himself under the gaze of Akira and quickly resumed his position against the wall.

"I would have defended the lady's honer had your intentions been otherwise."  Akira told him.  "Lady Sango is a rare beauty, full of hope and kindness.  I could never see anything happen to her."  

"Nor would I."  Miroku answered him coldly.  "You have no need to worry about me Akira."

"Is lady Sango your woman?  If so I humbly apologize master monk.  It did not appear to me thusly."

Miroku took a second before answering.  "No Akira, Sango is not my woman."  The grin on Akira's face was enough to tell Miroku that Akira had interests in Sango.  And the Monk didn't like it one bit.  But what could he do?

Akira settled himself down to go back to sleep.  Miroku watched with his eyes narrowed.  Kilala jumped from her place beside Sango and onto Miroku's shoulder.  Kilala nuzzled him and purred.  He smiled and began petting the little cat demon until he himself finally went to sleep.


End file.
